A lua dos Uchihas
by Hyzhakyellah
Summary: A lua cheia sempre teve influencia sobre os uchihas...[yaoi][lemon]
1. A lua ataca

**A lua dos Uchihas **

- Dizem que a lua tem poderes sobre os corações humanos... Você acredita nisso, Senpai? – perguntou o garoto mascarado ao loiro, que se encontrava a olhar a lua cheia, brilhando no alto do céu ,roubando as atenções dos dois akatsuki's ali na janela da organização.

- Talvez sim... Talvez não... Nunca tive motivos para acreditar, hun! Mas o estranho é a sua pergunta... Você nunca para pra pensar em coisas do tipo, hun! – questionou o loiro, ainda com o seu olhar perdido sobre a lua.

- Talvez seja o poder da lua, Deidara. – Pela primeira vez dentre o tempo que passaram juntos, Tobi o chamara de "Deidara". A sua surpresa maior foi ao olhar para a face do companheiro. Este se encontrava sem a habitual máscara laranja em espiral.

- T-t-to-bi...- gaguejou nitidamente ao ver o Sharingan brilhando sobre si.

Diferente do imaginava... sim, ele imagina Tobi. A face do parceiro, pra sua surpresa, era linda. Uma obra de arte, como ele mesmo diria: a boca bem desenhada, com lábios finos, levemente rosados. O olho esquerdo estava sendo tampado com um pequeno pedaço de pano, um tapa olho, na verdade.

Tobi não deixou passar despercebido os olhos, levemente arregalados, sobre si. Era cômico ate ver o assim.

Se aproximou do rosto do seu Senpai. Deidara não se afastou. Tinha que admitir que era provocante demais aquela boca... aquele olho vermelho sangue... precisava provar dos lábios do garoto. A respiração de Tobi já chegava a sua boca com facilidade, os olhos se fecharam automaticamente. A mão de Tobi chegou ao rosto de Deidara, acariciando de leve o rosto alvo do loiro, vendo este, estremecer com o contato. Sorriu de leve,sussurrando para o outro a sua frente:

- Não pretendo pintar o meu cabelo de vermelho, venerar a arte eterna...muito menos...brincar de bonecas, Senpai. – deu um leve selo no loiro, que parecia tentar aceitar o modo como ele falara de Danna.

Soltou de mediato o rosto de Deidara, se levantando devagar. Pegou sua máscara. Retirou-se da sala em passos lentos e grandes. Deixando o loiro com o olhar focado no sofá a sua frente, depois de escutar as "doces" palavras do seu "aluno/parceiro".

- Realmente...a lua tem poderes. – murmurou pra si,ainda frustrado com o que houve ali a tão pouco.

Continuaaaa


	2. Fervendo

Olá,minna! to vendo postar o segundo cap! \o/ bem... eu to pra termina no próx. Cap!

vamos a fic 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não muito tarde ba mansão, depois de quase meia hora do ocorrido com Tobi e Deidara na sala.

A porta de Kisame de modo suave,porém,firme. Estranhou... quem poderia ser aquela hora? E pra que?.

estava deitado em sua cama. Levantou o grande corpo, e indo até a bendita porta. Abriu. Assustou-se. Gaguejou:

- I-itachi-kun? – sentiu algo o empurrar na altura e seu peito, olhou e viu a mão de Itachi lhe empurrar vagarosamente pra dentro do cômodo.

- Quieto! – disse o Uchiha em um sussurro que o outro conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente. Sendo este ameaçador e firme.

Percebeu o Sharingan do mesmo ativado. Não entendia o porque de tudo aquilo. Aonde Itachi queria chegar?! Seja aonde for... este estava assustando Kisame em sua percurso até tal objetivo. 

O grande, Uchiha por sua vez, nada ale de passos fez. Sentia-se ferver... Parecia ter necessidade de sexo. Não que procurar Kisame fosse algo muito certo a se fazer. Quando se deu conta já estava em cima do mesmo, com sua ereção tocando a coxa do Akatsuki. O corpo com tão pouco já estremecera de tal forma, coisa que Kisame não deixou passar. Agora entendi o que ele queria: prazer. Tinha que admitir Itachi era muito bonito e sensual, porem, não tinha certeza do que estavam quase á fazer.

Seus pensamento foram cortados pela boca do Uchiha em seu pescoço,dando mordidas ousadas,com fortes chupões, coisa q deixaria uma bela marca no dia seguinte. Não podia evitar que suas mãos fossem de encontro as coxas do outro,as trazendo para o lado do corpo,abrindo-as,tirando mais suspiros do Uchiha que sentia as ereções mais próximas.

Nada era dito, apenas caricias descontroladas. Quando a mão de Itachi chegou ao "local" de Kisame, o mesmo parou. Olhando como uma cara de espanto,não sabia que ele queria mesmo fazer aquilo. Era _seme_,não _uke_!

Itachi percebeu, e não queria que fosse ao contrário, se levantou. Olhando o mesmo com uma certa raiva,saiu andando,precisa achar alguém, e rápido!

Abriu a porta do quarto do outro,saindo em fúria pela mesma. Trombou em algo,que logo deu algum murmúrio.Sorriu. Pela voz... só poderia ser Tobi. Quem sabe este não o ajudava em sua caminhada por prazer. Atacou rapidamente o corpo menos a sua frente. O puxou com certa fúria pra si,mesmo escutando alguns gemidos para q parasse o que estava á fazer com ele, não deu ouvidos. Seu prazer era primordial no momento.

Foi pro seu quarto,abriu a porta com força,jogando o mesmo na parede ao lado,fechou a porta com rapidez. O corpo na parede não se mexia. Apenas ficava parado,como se estivesse há esperar o corpo do maior junto de si.

A lua dava a luz ao show que ali seria feito... pelos Uchihas.


End file.
